Grim From Your Reaping
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Sequel to ‘For Brothers Share This Bond’ Peace is a fragile thing, easily damaged and when that peace is once again threatened, Itachi is forced into a greater role with dangerous stakes.


**A sequel to 'For Brothers Share This Bond' I am doing heavy editing and plot changes to the original story on Ao3 but keeping the original here.**

Genma Shiranui cursed under his breath as the match held against his cigarette died, he fumbled for another glancing up at the skyline as he lit his cigarette. Besides him, Aoba sat sprawled on the park bench, lightly snoring. They were up earlier than usual, wanting to have all their gear in order before moving out, but Genma was now regretting staying out so late the night before.

Sasuke Uchiha would be arriving within the hour to accompany them to the Summit with the Hokage. Genma was leery thinking about the last time the Uchiha had been to a Summit, but figured the circumstances surrounding his assasination attempt were justified. Still, he hoped that the other Kages in attendance would not cause a stir. From the corner of his eye, he saw Aoba stretch, finally sitting up straight.

"You do anything last night?" He asked, swiping Genma's cigarettes without even bothering to ask.

"Went out with Anko to the bar," Genma replied, blowing out a ring of smoke. "You?"

"Stayed home. Watched some soap opera." Kirigakure was going to be quite the journey and it seemed no one was thrilled to have to meet there.

"Aoba, smoking is bad for you." Genma chided without looking at the other man who grunted, putting the cigarette into his mouth.

"Awful." He agreed.

"The Hokage's going to meet us at the gate?" Genma scratched his chin, squinting at the still dark sky and Aoba nodded.

"Yeah, I think he's gonna wanna get going as soon as possible. I'm surprised the Uchiha kid agreed to come along." It was as if he had read Genma's mind and the other nin laughed, shaking his head.

"It should be fine. I mean...I don't think he has anymore vendettas to work through." Genma flicked his cigarette into the dirt, digging his foot into it to crush out the cinders.

"I hope not. We barely recovered from his last one." Aoba replied, voice weary. Genma stood, stretching his arm and nodding to his companion.

"Speaking of which, he's coming now." He nodded towards the bridge where Sasuke Uchiha was striding over. At 20 he stood at 6 feet tall and his shoulders had broadened considerably. He took after his father in many ways, but with his mother's coloring. His hair was no longer in the same style he had favored for years and was now a little bit longer and relaxed. He was no longer that angry teenager, somehow despite all that life had thrown at him, he had turned into a man.

"Uchiha." Aoba was the first to greet him and the young man offered barely a grunt on acknowledgement, but both Aoba and Genma were used to the Uchiha's less than friendly manner.

"Kakashi send any word yet?" The Uchiha asked, setting his backpack down by his feet. Genma shook his head, flopping back down beside Aoba and fishing a toothpick from his front chest pocket.

"Nah, we're still early." He didn't bother with thinking about the lack of honorific Sasuke used when talking about Kakashi. He wasn't as bad as Naruto who still referred to the Hokage as pervert. Sasuke seemed to find this answer troublesome with the way his eyes narrowed, but he didn't mention it, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out over the village with a placid expression on his face.

"You want a cigarette?" Aoba offered the Uchiha Genma's box while the other man swiped it away. Sasuke shook his head dismissively, dark eyes barely looking in their direction.

* * *

It was early morning and Itachi could not sleep. He could feel the exhaustion deep behind his eyes, but sleep eluded him. The first light of the morning seeped through the curtains, casting a warm orange glow against the wall. He could hear Kakashi breathing gently beside him and he peeked over at his lover who remained dead to the world, silver hair mused against his face. Itachi reached out, fingertips lightly brushing over Kakashi's bare cheek. His touch was gentle as he glided his finger down the older man's jaw and across his lips, marveling at how handsome his Hokage was. As his fingers rested against Kakashi's lips, the older man suddenly chuckled, a low sleep sound that rumbled out of his chest.

"Kohai, you should be sleeping." Kakashi yawned, a slow lazy smile tugging at the corner of his lips, his eyes remaining closed.

"Did I wake you?" Itachi asked apologetically and Kakashi hummed, peeking one dark eye open to study the younger man.

"I like when you wake me up." He replied, reaching for the hand that rested against his cheek and bringing it to his lips, placing a lingering kiss against Itachi's palm. Kakashi looked softer in the morning light and it made Itachi's chest feel warm and content. He scooted closer, tucking against his lover.

"You have to travel today." He murmured, head pressed against Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi released a small breath, adjusting Itachi in his arms so that he could hold the Uchiha closer.

"Yeah, another Kage Summit." He blew out an exasperated sigh. "Luckily tensions have improved...still, you can't help but wonder what's going to happen next." Things had been good. Better than they had in years, but both Shinobi knew better than to expect it to stay that way.

"You will be safe?" Itachi pulled from Kakashi's arms, leaning over him to fix him with a careful stare, hoping a look alone would signify how serious he was. Kakashi reached up, tucking a strand of Itachi's hair behind his ear and cradling the younger man's face in his palm.

"Of course I will," He assured his lover. "I have Genma and the rest of the team with me. Don't you worry about anything."

"I like to worry a little." Itachi replied, kissing Kakashi's hand before laying back down and resting his chin against Kakashi's chest, tilting his head up to meet Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi's smile was tender and had Itachi's chest fluttering again.

"Hmmm, and I appreciate it. My kohai worried about little old me." He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, squinting unhappily at the early hour. "You think that pastry shop is open yet?"

"Probably, Anko frequents there at odd times." Itachi sat up, the blankets pooling against his waist. Kakashi's eyes hungrily took in the bare skin presented to him, even in the dim light however he could see the faint scars on the younger man's back from Madara Uchiha's revenge. He felt himself staring at those marks until Itachi shook his hair back, covering them up. Itachi stood, gliding across the bedroom to grab a shirt from the dresser.

"Wanna go get some mochi?" Kakashi finally found his voice and his lover turned to him, unaware of where Kakashi's eyes had been lingering and tired eyes amused.

"As my Hokage decrees." Itachi made a show of a little bow, lips curling into a teasing smile. Kakashi snorted, taking his pillow and chucking it at his lover who caught it with a little huff.

"Don't you start that sass now. It's way too early." Kakashi yawned and heard Itachi release a light laugh.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." Itachi presented another flawless yet teasing bow, the pillow at his side.

"I'm going to have to spank you, if you keep that up." The Hokage wagged his finger at the Uchiha who glided into the kitchen and peeking his head back into the bedroom.

"Promises promises." He threw the pillow at Kakashi's face. "Let's get some mochi."

"As my Kohai wishes." Kakashi shot back.

"That's right." Itachi's voice rang from the kitchen where he was grabbing his sandals. Kakashi flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling with a content little grin.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," Aoba was the first to notice the copy nin as he approached the bridge with Itachi at his side. "We were starting to worry you were skipping out on us." Genma and Sasuke glanced up, Genma waggled his fingers at Itachi who inclined his head to the older man.

Kakashi lifted a hand in greeting. "Mah, I would not have missed it." He eyed Itachi who offered him a barely noticeable smile. "Itachi-san would have dragged me here by my ear if I tried."

"At least one of you takes this seriously." Genma teased, stretching his arms behind his back and sighing. "You not coming with us Itachi?" He already knew the answer to that and Itachi fixed him with a knowing look.

"No, I'm afraid not." Itachi replied with a shake of his head. Sasuke strode over to his brother, gently nudging him with his shoulder in the only show of tenderness anyone was really accustomed to seeing of him. The younger Uchiha now stood a couple inches above his brother, who although had recovered from his illness remained frail and almost sickly in comparison to his sibling. Genma was glad to see that color had returned to the Uchiha's cheeks and his face was not quite as thin as it had been a few months ago. It was all small steps, but they were still steps.

"You here to see us off then?" Sasuke asked and the older Uchiha hummed in agreement, fixing his brother with a steady look.

"You'll be careful?" Itachi prompted and Sasuke released and exasperated sound, lips twitching.

"You're acting like I'm still a Genin. I'll be fine." This seemed to be all Itachi needed from his brother, a matching half smile on his face.

"Don't you worry about him, Itachi," Genma cooed throwing an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and ignoring the glare the younger man shot him. "I'll keep him nice and safe." He went to tweak the younger Uchiha's cheek but was smacked away by the irate man, sniggering as he backed off. Itachi shot Genma a bemused look. Kakashi hummed, catching their attention.

"We might as well have the briefing in my office before we head out." He indicated towards the Hokage's building with a wave of his hand. "Itachi-san, thank you for escorting me here." Always profession in public, Kakashi offered his lover a half teasing bow and the Uchiha returned it with a more formal grace.

"Of course. I would hate for the esteemed Hokage to lose his way." He replied, earning a snigger from Aoba and an amused eye roll from his brother. Kakashi's eyes closed as he smiled at him, so obviously smitten with his lover that it was nearly sickening to see. The sun was finally above the mountains and if they wanted to reach Kirigakure by nightfall they would have to leave within the hour. "Be safe." Itachi called over his shoulder as he turned to leave them. Kakashi offered him a lazy salute while Sasuke nodded to him. Once Itachi was out of sight they set off to brief in Kakashi's office.

"Back to business?" Genma drawled, matching his Hokage's stride. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Whatever is going on with Kirigakure is obviously pressing enough to warrant another summit."

"Seems like you've attended more than any previous Hokage." Genma mused. The end of the war had left an unsteady peace, with many lingering questions. The summits helped keep the nations united and informed, even if they were starting to feel repetitive. Kakashi had taken it all in stride, but it had to be exhausting.

"Mah, I'm thinking this will be my last year." Kakashi confided in his friend. He lightly nudged Genma with his shoulder and Genma nudged him back, grinning.

"Oh?" Genma glanced at the younger man, curious to his excuse. Kakashi watched Sasuke walk ahead, out of earshot. Then he glanced down, kicking a pebble as he walked, hands shoved in his pockets in a very un-Hokageish fashion.

"Yeah, figured it was time to kick back, let someone else have a chance at it and you know...ask Itachi to marry me." Genma stumbled, nearly tripping over his own feet as Kakashi strode on ahead, humming with an obvious hidden smile beneath his mask.


End file.
